


In the arms of an Angel

by JDJOSH9784



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Theo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDJOSH9784/pseuds/JDJOSH9784
Summary: Takes place in 3x18 Riddled quickly becomes non canon
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	In the arms of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly Turns non-canon.

In the arms of an Angel. 

This takes place in 3x18 Riddled and is non-canon pretty much afterward.

Images in this fic are used with permission from Tumblr user manonisamelon I do hereby credit pics to manonisamelon. Thank you!!

The MRI hums to life and makes that clicking sound as the inside of the machine spins around snapping pictures of Stiles’ head. Suddenly there’s a power surge and all the lights flicker and then go out.  
Melissa: What was that?  
Doctor: Sounded like a power surge  
Sheriff: Looking into the room where the MRI machine is located and seeing Stiles isn’t there, “WHERE’S MY SON?”

Stiles, NOW Void Stiles, goes to his room and laces up his shoes and steps into the hallway where everyone is running around. The lights are still flickering, switching back and forth between regular power and emergency wall mounted light creating a strobing effect.  
Noshiko Yukimura utters those haunting words, “If I can’t defeat you, I know someone who will”  
Stiles turns and walks away. Still in the hospital the sound of what may be a large winged creature can be heard. Stiles turns around now in a large empty part of what looks to be the hospital lobby area and sees a black-winged, green-eyed Angel.  


The Angel snatches Stiles and pulls him into an empty patient room. The angel presses the palm of his hand to Stiles’ forehead.  
Stiles’ eyes roll back and his mouth opens, and his body goes limp, and out of his mouth comes a fly. The angel lets go of Stiles’ forehead and claps, killing the fly.  
Stiles falls down to the floor, he slides down the wall that the angel had him against. He wakes up about a minute later. He looks around wondering how he got here. The last thing he remembers is being in the MRI chamber.  
He looks around adjusting to where he’s at. Then he looks up and sees him. The angel. He’s so beautiful.  
  
The angel is kneeling down and looking at him.  
Stiles finally asks, “who are you, are you an angel?”  
Theo answers, “yes, I’m an angel, I’ve been sent to watch over you, the evil trickster fox spirit is no longer in you. My name is Theo”  
Stiles just stares at him and then just whispers, “Theo”  
Theo holds out his hand to Stiles to help him up, Stiles takes it and stands up.

“Let’s get you home, you’re not sick, you don’t need to be here,” Theo says to him as he puts his arm around his shoulder.  
“I need to call my dad, let him know where I am and that I’m ok,” Stiles says to Theo, Theo just nods his head. As soon as Stiles finishes the text, he typed out to his dad he’s suddenly in his bedroom.  
“How did we, what just happened, did we just teleport?” Stiles asked Theo.  
“Yes, I am an angel, I can do many things, ‘teleport’ as you call it, is one of the things I can do” Theo answered.  
“Who sent you, why are you here?” Stiles asked.  
“Your mother, she sent me to take care of you and to watch over and protect you, she didn’t like all the trouble and danger you were getting yourself into, so she had me sent down to watch over and protect you, and ONLY you” Theo answered.  
“My M-Mom, you know my mom” Stiles said as tears welled up in his eyes.  
“Yes, and she has a message for you…” Theo said  
“A M-Message?” Stiles asked nervously  
“Come here” Theo said to Stiles and Stiles walked over to him and the angel opened up his wings and wrapped them around Stiles. With wings stilled wrapped around Stiles he positioned Stiles to where they were face to face. Theo took his hands and places his pointer finger and middle finger of each side on Stiles’ Temples. “Ok get ready, this is the message your mother wanted you to get.” And with that what felt like a video played in Stiles’ head.

“Hello Stiles. I've missed you so much. I've watched you grow up. I've seen your many ups & lows. I wish I could be there with you right now. I'm not & I can't be. So, I've sent an Angel to watch over & protect you. His name is Theo. His sole purpose is to protect you. I know you're a bit of a rebel, but trust him, he knows what’s best. He will keep you safe. Try & get along with him. He is filled with the love that I have for you, so he already loves you. I hope that in time, you will come to love him too. I had them send down a beautiful angel because well, I know you like guys & girls. Theo will be with you always & everywhere you go. Don't hold it against him, it’s what he was created to do. Be patient with him. He knows all about you. What you like & dislike. I love you so very much, Stiles. Time here works differently. You can live a full like to 100yrs old & it'll feel to me that I just sent Theo down 5min ago. I love you, & I miss you. We will see each other soon. Theo is going to hug you now. It's a hug from me & a hug from him, Behave lil mischief.” And just like his mother promised, Theo hugged him. Stiles could feel the warmth of Theo’s body, he seemed warmer than a human. Stiles pulled away as to not get the tears that were now streaming down his face all over Theo. Stiles walked into this bathroom to get some tissue paper to wipe his tears and blow his nose. When he came back into his room Theo was sitting on his bed.

“Are you ok, I know that was a bit much seeing your mom and hearing her voice after all this time?” Theo asked.  
“It’s just all a bit much, you know all about me, right? Well, let’s just say with all my dealing with all the supernatural creatures I’m not shocked to find out Angels are real too. Still this is all a shock to my system.”  
Just then outside sirens could be heard and lights of a police car shown thru the window. It was Stiles’ dad. He had raced home to see his son, hell, he had activated his lights and sirens to make sure he got home no problem. The siren shut off as the car screeched to a stop, the light however stayed on. The door flew open.

“STILES” the sheriff called from the doorway, leaving the door open the sheriff ran to Stiles room. He grabbed Stiles and snatched him into a bear hug.  
“Oh, Stiles, don’t you ever scare me like that again” the sheriff said. Then as he was hugging Stiles, he noticed Theo sitting on the bed.  
“Who-Who are you? What are you doing here?” asked the Sheriff  
“His name is Theo and he’s an angel, MY Angel, mom sent him” Stiles said. Theo stood up and opened up his wings some to show that he had wings and was in fact an angel.  
Shocked, the Sheriff let go of Stiles and just stared at Theo. He didn’t know what to say or think, so he just said the first thing that came to mind. “Thank you” “I’m glad you’re ok Stiles, I’m going to go back to the station, I’ll let you guys get to know each other, I’m sure there’s a lot to talk about.” The sheriff says and with that, he leaves. Theo smirks at Stiles. “Would you like to see what would have happened if I didn’t come down here and remove that demon from you?” “I guess, I am kind of curious…” Stiles replies while walking toward Theo. “This is going to be disturbing and not at all pretty, prepare yourself,” Theo says as he again brings his hands to Stiles’ temples. A video plays in his head. 

Tears again flow from Stiles’ eyes. “I tricked my father. I almost went after Alison, I hurt Derek, I told Argent to shoot me to kill me, I made my dad watch that. Oh My GOD, I gutted myself and let more demons out! I tricked Melissa by fake crying. I kidnapped Lydia, I used her as bait. The hospital, I remember that that’s where you saved me. Kira, I hurt her. I twisted her wrist and slammed her head into a steel table. Oh, no, no, Oh god, Scott. NOOOO. Mr. Yukimura, he’s my history teacher. No reason to hurt him. Oh no. I die? I turn to stone then die, turn into nothing on the floor?”  
Stiles falls to bed as Theo lets go of his head and the video playing in his mind stops. Theo sits down on the bed next to him, he puts his arm around his shoulder and wraps a wing against his back. Stiles leans into him now a sobbing mess.  
“That what would have happened, it’s not what did happen, focus on your breathing, try and calm down, I’m here, I stopped it,” Theo said Theo runs his hands thru Stiles’ hair shushing him trying to calm Stiles down.  
“Come on let’s get you out of these clothes and get you into your sleepwear. You’ve had a long day, you’re tired and you need to sleep, you need to rest.” With that Theo tugs Stiles’ up and helps him out of his tear-soaked shirt. Stiles takes his shoes and then pants off. He grabs a pair of shorts that are on the back of his computer chair and slips into them. He then goes to his closet and grabs a plain white t-shirt and puts it on. He gets into bed and Theo is now over by his computer chair. Stiles looks over at him. 

“Can you come to cuddle with me, just until I fall asleep, if that’s not weird, you’re just so warm and it’ll help me fall asleep—” before he can finish rambling Theo is up and moved across the room and is on the bed wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling him close.  
“Thanks, I hope this isn’t weird, but my mom said you know me, know everything about me, so you should know, I at times, like to cuddle, and after the day I’ve had and all the information my brain had received, I’m just so overwhelmed.”  
“It’s ok, I’ve never got the chance to cuddle, I know what it is and how to do it, I’ve just never done it. I only got this corporal body today” Theo said to Stiles  
“So, do you eat or drink or do you not have to?” Stiles asked Theo  
“I do have to eat but not as often as a human does,” Theo answered him  
“Well you’re cute, I’ll have to show you how to make out” Stiles joked. Theo leaned over, cupped Stiles’ jaw brings him face to face with Theo and planted a small soft kiss against Stiles’ lips.

“I’m a fast learner,” Theo said with a smile on his face. Stiles smiled back not wanting to break the kiss, but Theo already did. His lips somehow felt naked. Stiles leaned in and kissed Theo. He licked along Theo’s bottom lip, then biting it causing Theo to open his mouth in response. Stiles seized that moment to slip his tongue into Theo’s mouth and licked his tongue and in response, Theo played with Stiles’ tongue. Theo wasn’t lying. He was a fast learner. The kiss was great, it was awesome feeling Theo’s warmth against his mouth. Stiles had to pull back, he did so slowly, only because he needs to breathe, he needs to fill his lungs with oxygen. He could have sworn he heard what sounded like a moan escape Theo’s mouth as he pulled away. “So, is it ok to make out with your angel?” Stiles asked Theo  
“Well, if that was wrong, which it did NOT feel wrong, I don’t want to know what “right” would be considered” Theo answered. “I liked it, you liked it, I could feel you relax, I heard your heart skip a beat, you were into it, did if not feel good, not feel right to you?” Theo asked.  
“If that’s my punishment for doing bad things, then I’ll take it. It felt right to me, I only stop to breathe, I wouldn’t mind doing that again, all day, every day” Stiles Said, “Are you anatomically correct?”  
“Well you could say, I’m blessed by the best when it comes to that, but you really should get some rest,” Theo tells Stiles.  
“Well you know, Sex—” Stiles says before being cut off by Theo kissing him  
“Go to sleep, we can talk and do whatever you want in the morning,” Theo tells him. He kisses Stiles on the forehead and pulls him close and watches as Stiles gets comfortable and his eyes flutter closed.

Morning comes and Stiles is still in the same position that he fell asleep in. He must have been really tried to have not moved in his sleep all night. What time was it? He slowly awoke from his slumber and looked over at the clock. 10:00 am. 11 hours. 11 hours of sleep, man he must have been tired. He can usually function on 5 to 6 hours of sleep, even on a school day.  
“Hey,” Theo says as he feels Stiles move. “Did you have a good sleep?”  
“Hey, yeah, I did. Thanks for cuddling up with me. I didn’t even dream, I was just, well, asleep, I haven’t had many nights like that, it was nice.” Stiles said, “I have so many questions for you, you do know, that right?” Stiles asked Theo  
Theo chuckled and just smiled at Stiles. “Yeah, I kind of figured you would, but I need a shower, we need a shower and something to eat” Theo said to Stiles as he rubbed his finger along Stiles forearm.  
“So are all angels this touchy-feely, not that it’s a problem, I don’t mind it, no one really is all over me….” Stiles asked  
“Well I was created to love you, I have love for you, so I guess this is just the way I’m expressing my love for you, as for other angels, I don’t know, I don’t know any other angels, not in bodies like mine. So, I guess I don’t know” Theo tells him  
“So, when you say you love me, have love for me, do you mean like the love of a parent, or friend or the love of like a lover, a boyfriend?” Stiles asks  
“I’m not sure, I know there’s different forms, types, of love. All I know is that there is love in my heart for you. I guess we’ll just have to see what it develops into. Would you date me, if it turned into that kind of love?” Theo asked.  
“I mean, you’re beautiful, but I don’t really know you. I don’t want to hurt you, you kind of have an advantage on me, you know me, know all about me, and you love me. I don’t know you; I am grateful for you. I don’t have the love for you that you have for me. That can always change though. So, I’m not saying ‘NO’, I’m just saying, not yet. If we got along and I got to know you and those feelings were there, then yes, yes, I would date you. I would show you off to the world.” Stiles answered him. 

With that Stiles threw off the covers on his bed and headed toward the bathroom. He grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt and headed in turning on the shower. He got undressed and turned on the shower. He jumped in before the water had even warmed up. He needed this cold water for a minute. He need to make sure he was awake. Did everything that happened yesterday really happen. Was he possessed by an evil spirit only to be exercised by an angel? A beautiful angel. This angel was his protector, hell, if he played his cards right, he could even be his lover, his boyfriend. He had known that he was attracted to boys and girls, but if he was being honest with himself, he leaned more toward boys. The boys he had talked to on the internet, or one of the many hook up apps, seemed to be ok with just sex and not catching feelings. He never really messed around with anyone though, always to scared when it came time to meet up. He did go on a few dates, an ice-cream date, dinner, and a movie, just hanging out in the park. He had made out with a handful of guys and less than a handful of girls. The girls always seemed “clingy” to him. The girls would want to meet up with her friends and meet her parents, to Stiles that was just too much too fast. With guys, it was meet, hang out and then make out. It didn’t feel forced. Stiles finished up his shower not wanting to use all the hot water so that Theo could shower too.

After Stiles had finished his shower and got dress, all be it, just a shirt and boxers. He returned to his room where Theo was still laying on his bed just staring up at the ceiling.  
“Theo, are you ok?” Stiles asked him  
“Yeah, it just feels amazing you know, the warmth of the sun, the sound of the birds…” Theo answered  
“mm-hmm, I guess. I don’t really notice it, to be honest, I guess I’m just used to it” Stiles said. Stiles remembered Theo wasn't from here, wasn’t from Earth. “Well, hey, if you wanna jump in the shower there’s still plenty of hot water left,” Stiles said  
Theo looked over at Stiles and smiled. He got up and took off the black clothes he was wearing from yesterday. Stiles couldn’t help but stare at Theo’s perfect body. He wanted to touch it, he had touched parts of Theo’s body, but now he wanted to touch all of his body, map it out with his fingers. This angel must not have an ounce of shame in his being. He just let the clothes drop on the floor, gave Stiles a smile, caressed Stiles jaw with his fingers as he walked past and headed into the bathroom. Stiles got a good view of Theo’s ass; man, this boy was perfect. He guesses that’s why he was an angel, a perfect non-earthly being.

Stiles headed down to the kitchen after putting on pants and a button-up plaid shirt. He opened the bare fridge. Shit he needs to go to the store. All that was in the fridge was ketchup and half a bottle of mayo. No juice, no milk, not even a soda. He went over to the pantry and that was just as bare as the fridge too. 1 6pk box of pop tarts was left. He grabbed the box and opened it up. He tore open the pouch and ate the pop tarts. He checked the counter to see if his dad's keys and wallet were there. They were. That meant that his dad was home and most likely asleep. He grabbed his dad wallet and took the credit card that they both agreed was for groceries and gas only. He was about to grab his keys and leave, head to the store then he remembered, Theo. Theo was here. Keys in hand, slipping them into his pocket he turned around, and much to his surprise Theo was standing there. Naked. Naked and smiling.  
“Jesus,” Stiles said loudly.  
“No, I’m Theo, remember?” Theo said with a smirk on his face.  
“DON’T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT, THEO!!” Stiles said firmly. “Why are you naked? You know what, never mind. Come on I’m just slightly taller than you, you can wear some of my clothes, I have a few belts if they’re loose on you.” Clothes start shuffling as Stiles tries and pick what Theo should wear. He settles on faded blue jeans and a graphic t-shirt and a green zip-up hoodie. “Now your wings, how do they work, we don’t have to cut holes in my shirts for you do we?” Stiles asked looking at Theo, whom was still naked and for a minute Stiles had forgot.  
“They’re fluid, they’ll just glide thru a shirt, no holes will be made. It’s like they ghost through the fabric” Theo answered. Stiles also gave him a pair of boxers and socks. As Theo got dressed Stiles grabbed his phone to text Lydia. He needed her to take Theo clothes shopping at Macys or somewhere while he did the grocery shopping. He sent her a text asking if she could come over if she wasn’t busy and to his surprise, she replied back immediately and said she was on her way. Then he remembered how he had disappeared from the hospital yesterday and now he was going to have to explain about everything that had happened and Theo, how was he going to explain about this beautiful male angel. He looked over at Theo who had finished dressing, yeah, he was going to need a belt. Stiles walked over to his closet and grabbed the one that had the holes all the way around it so Theo could adjust as needed. He helped Theo loop the belt thru the loops and damn, those jeans really showed off his ass. Theo had a nice ass, nice thighs too. Theo had nice everything. Nice face, nice smile, nice teeth. “Lydia is coming over and she’s going to take you to buy some clothes and I’m going to get us some food, we have basically nothing to eat in this house.” Stiles said to him. Theo just looked at him. “You do know my job is to look out for you to protect you, make sure you’re safe, right?” Theo asked him and before Stiles could say anything Theo continued, “You’re going with Lydia and me when we go to get me clothes and I’m going with you to the store to get food.” Theo said.

The doorbell rang and Stiles ran to the door not wanting the bell to ring again and wake his father. It was Lydia. She smiled at him and gave him a hug and as she was hugging him Theo entered into the front room/doorway area. She look at him puzzled. She let go of Stiles and faced him. “Who’s that?” She asked Stiles. “That’s Theo” Stiles answered. Lydia walked toward Theo. “He’s cute, is he single? Wait, are you two…??” Lydia asks and holds her hand out to shake Theo’s hand. Theo looks at her and then shakes her hand. He had remembered that Stiles’ mom had told him that this is how humans greet each other. “I’m Lydia, nice to meet you, Theo,” Lydia said to him. “I know who you are, I know everyone in Stiles’ life” Theo replied. “Look there’s something I need to tell you,” Stiles said to Lydia. He motions for her to have a seat on the couch. “Theo isn’t human, he’s an angel, MY angel. He was sent down here to watch over and protect me. I was possessed by the Nogitsune and Theo came down and into the hospital and removed the spirit from me and killed it. He then teleported me home. Which reminds me can you take me to the hospital so I can pick up my jeep and can you take Theo shopping for clothes? He was walking around naked this morning after he showered” Stiles said. “Well, I’m sorry I missed that” Lydia chuckled as she looked over at Theo. “Yeah, I can take him shopping for some clothes, He looks out of place in your clothes, no offense, Stiles,” Lydia said with a smile. They then piled into Lydia’s car and she headed for Macys.

“2 hours, 2 Hours for 6 heavy shirts, 7 t-shirts, 5 pairs of pants 3 packs of boxers and socks. That’s 2 hours I’m never going to get back” Stiles grumbled. “And how could you get him a pink hoodie?” Stiles asked. “He looks good in it, you know you like it on him so just hush,” Lydia said to him. Stiles just shot her a look. Stiles was not going to let her know she was right, Theo looked good in everything he tried on, in everything he got, and Lydia paid for. “Can you take me to my jeep now, please. I need to go grocery shopping” Stiles asked as he got into the back seat. “Theo sit up front with Lydia,” Stiles said as they reached Lydia’s car in the parking lot Lydia hit the button on her key fob to unlock the door and Stiles opened the back door and took the bags that Lydia had and put them in the car. “Thank you” he quietly said to her. “He’s cute, and he likes you, he wanted to know what you thought of every outfit he tried on. You got a good one, Stiles” Lydia said before she got in her car and started it up. She dropped the boys at Stiles’ jeep and Theo asked her if she was going shopping with them. Stiles heard Theo and told Lydia that if she wanted to, she could come with them, he welcomed the distraction that Lydia was to Theo. She nodded her head and followed them to the store. “So, what all do you need?” Lydia asked Stiles. “Everything!” Stiles said. They literally walk down each aisle of the store. Stiles aimlessly grabbing items and placing them in the shopping cart. 45min later and a shopping cart full later they were done. Stiles asked Lydia if she wanted to come over for dinner, he was going to make 4 cheese Lasagna and he knew she wouldn’t say no. Stiles and Theo load the groceries into the jeep and head back to Stiles’ house, Lydia following behind.

They arrived and all 3 of them unloaded the jeep and after it was all unloaded Stiles kept out what he needs to make the lasagna. Lydia and Theo put the rest of the groceries away. Every now and then they had to ask Stiles where something went. After Stiles had finished making the lasagna, he put it in the oven and set the timer. They all went into the living room and just relaxed on the furniture. Stiles and Theo were on the love seat and Lydia was spread out on the couch. Lydia had started to doze off. Stiles had too. He felt something, someone warm cuddle him. He looked up and saw Theo looking down smiling at him as he pulled him closer. Damn. Stiles could get used to this. Cuddling with this handsome, beautiful angel, waking up in his warm embrace, falling asleep in the same warm embrace. Stiles fell asleep. He dreamed this time. He dreamed about Theo, about him and Theo. He didn’t know how to explain it. It had been less than 48hrs after they’ve met, and Stiles was already falling for Theo. Was dreaming about building a life with Theo. Could he do it though? How long was Theo going to be here? Would he one day be called back to do other angel things? Could Theo be turned into a human, was it like on the movie Dogma, ifTheo cut off his wings would he become human? Stiles would NEVER ask him to do that. To change just for Stiles’ sake, that would be selfish.

Stiles woke up to the smell of freshly baked lasagna, Lydia was no longer on the couch and he could hear noises coming from the kitchen. He didn’t ask her over to dinner so that she would serve it, he asked her so he could serve her. He stretched his neck and arms. Theo was still there and was running his fingers thru Stiles’ hair. “Hey, you were crying in your sleep, are you ok?” Theo asked him. Stiles just looked up at him puzzled and then he remembered. “I had a dream that I had gotten used to you, but then you have to leave, had other angel duties to attend to” his voice betraying him by crackling when he spoke. Theo just leaned down and placed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead. “I’m not going anywhere; I was tasked with watching over you. My job doesn’t end until… well, you pass on” Theo said. Lydia called them for dinner since she had heard Theo and Stiles talking and knew that Stiles was awake. “Lydia, you didn’t have to do this, this isn’t why I invited you over to dinner, this was supposed to have been me making the salad, garlic bread and serving you, not the other way around,” Stiles said. “Well you were exhausted from shopping, I just figured I’d make it up to you for those 2 hours we spent at Macy's,” Lydia said with a smile as she handed Stiles a plate with a large piece of lasagna and then a small bowl with salad. She then did the same to Theo before getting herself a plate and sitting down. After they ate Lydia helped Stiles clean up the kitchen and they put some lasagna in a tub for Noah. Stiles was going to drop it by after he finished cleaning the kitchen and started a load of laundry. Stiles washed and Lydia dried and set the pan and dishes in the drying rack. Theo just sat at the table drinking a glass of milk watching them silently. When they were done Lydia hugged Stiles and Stiles thanked her for all her help today and kissed her on the cheek. She grabbed her purse and Stiles walked her to the front door and waved at her as she got into her car, started it up and drove away.

Stiles went back into the house and grabbed his and his father’s dirty laundry and made he was to the washer and threw in the clothes, added soap and fabric softener, and started the machine. He then sat down at the table across from Theo. “I like her, she’s nice,” Theo said to Stiles. “Are you two, you know, together, I can tell you like her?!” Stiles just smiled and shook his head. “I’ve had a crush on Lydia for as long as I can remember. There’s love for her in my heart, but I’m afraid the only love she’ll ever be able to reciprocate back is the love of a friend, the love of a ‘brother’.” Theo just hummed. “Are you jealous? I know that you love me, I don’t know what kind of love it is, I suspect it’s a strong love.” Stiles said. “No, I’m not jealous, I can’t feel that emotion, that is a human emotion,” Theo answered. “WOW” is all Stiles could say. “Well do you feel protective. Like you need to protect me from Lydia?” Stiles asked. “Hmm, no, not really. I know she wouldn't harm you, like you said she loves you too, maybe not romantically but she will not harm you.” Theo says. “Well, let’s go take my dad some dinner.” With that Stiles grabbed the tub and his keys and he and Theo headed to the door and got into the Jeep. They walked into the Sheriff’s station together, and back to the office that has the Sheriff’s name painted on the window. Stiles walked on in and gave his father a hug and handed him the tub. “Lasagna?” Noah asked him. “Yeah I went shopping today, oh and here’s the card back,” Stiles said as he handed his dad the credit card, he had used to buy groceries with. “I see Tim is still with you,” Noah said. “Theo, his name is Theo, not Tim” Stiles corrected him. “Oh sorry, Theo, right,” Noah said. “Lydia took him shopping for clothes and then she went grocery shopping with us, and she stayed for dinner, I fell asleep and she ended up finishing up dinner and serving me and Theo as well as making garlic bread and salads she even stayed and help me clean up. So, the kitchen is clean!” Stiles said. Noah looks over at Theo, “Thanks again Theo, for saving Stiles” Noah says. Theo just looks over at him and smiles. Theo moves closer to Stiles and puts his arm around his shoulder. “What are we going to tell people who ask who Theo is?” Noah asks his son. Stiles moves into the embrace that Theo has on him, even if it’s just an arm around his shoulder. “We’ll tell them, tell them, he’s my boyfriend,” Stiles said with a smile on his face. With that Stiles and Theo turn and leave the Sheriff’s station. They head to the jeep and head on back home.

Stiles and Theo are cuddled up on the couch watching the history channel. Stiles feels safe when Theo is wrapped around him. He’s starting to fall asleep. The doorbell rings. Theo moves and he gets up to answer the door. It’s Scott. Surprised that neither Stiles nor the Sheriff didn’t answer the door, Scott makes a face and says, “Who are you, where is Stiles?” “Stiles is asleep, I’m Theo, go away!” and Theo slams the door in Scott's face before Scott can even react. Scott rings the doorbell non-stop. Stiles gets up and goes to the door, but Theo won’t let him open it up. “It’s not safe, go to the kitchen, I’ll handle this,” Theo says. Stiles can hear Scott yelling behind the door. “It’s Scott, he’s my friend, let him in,” Stiles says. “NO!!” Theo says and he won’t budge. “I don’t like him, I don’t want him around you,” Theo says. Stiles is shocked and asks “WHY?” “Remember when he wouldn’t answer you or your calls, how he hung up on you when you had to hold Derek up in the pool? That’s why” Theo answers. “That was like a year or so ago,” Stiles says. “Well, why is he just now coming over? Where was he earlier? A good friend would have checked upon you.” Theo said. “Theo, just please let me talk to him, he’s not going away,” Stiles says. “Well I can snap my fingers and he’ll be floating in the Gulf of Mexico,” Theo says. “NO, Don’t, just let me talk to him, I’ll get him to leave,” Stiles says. Stiles is angry but he doesn’t want to piss off his angel. Theo relents and opens the door. Scott almost falls in as Theo swings the door open as he was leaning against it. Theo can’t help but laugh. Scott flashes his red eyes, and Theo flashes his green eyes at Scott. He’s never seen greens eyes before. “What are you?” Scott asks. As if right on cue, Theo spreads his massive wings making him look 10 times bigger. His voice echoing, “I AM AN ANGEL, PROTECTOR OF STILES SEND DOWN FROM HEAVEN!!” Stiles swears he can see the air around him vibrate when Theo thunders his voice at Scott.

Stiles steps in between Scott and Theo. He looks a Scott. “Maybe now’s not a good time. I’ll talk to you at school Monday. “Stiles, are you ok? I heard you disappeared from the MRI machine” “As you can see, I’m fine, go home Scott” Scott looks at Stiles he goes to hug him, but Stiles stops him. “I’ll call you later on, ok?” Stiles says and Scott nods his head and walks back to the car, looking back at Stiles a handful of times before he reaches the car. He gets in and goes home.

“So, you don’t like Scott?” Stiles says to Theo. “Nothing gets past you, does it?” Theo snarked back. “So, what I can’t hang out or be around my best friend, is that what you’re saying, you forbid me to be around him?” “No, I don’t have that power, you have free will. I can make suggestions but it’s on you to follow thru with what I say to you. I can’t make you do or not do anything, I can just make it hard for you to do or not do something.” Theo said, “What, what you mean by that?” Stiles asked. “Let’s say you smoke, I can only tell you how bad it is to smoke, I can’t make you stop, you have the free will to either continue to smoke or stop. Now I can make it hard for you to smoke, I can make it rain so you can’t use matches or a lighter or I can send a gust of wind to do the same thing.” Theo answers him. “So, you can’t stop me tho from seeing Scott?” Stiles asks. “No, but from heaven or not I can make it hell if you try and sneak behind my back. Also, I know you’re good at research. I’m immune to any sigils or signs you may stumble upon and try to ward me off. So, don’t waste your time. If it exists, I’m immune to it.” Theo says. “I just don’t see why you don’t like Scott, we’ve been friends for years,” Stiles says. “Yes, and it broke your mother’s heart to see how he acted after he got the bite and you, YOU, helped him figure it out. Suddenly he’s a wolf and he’s dating the new girl. He left you alone with Jackson when Jackson could have killed you. You WERE good friends, but that has since ended. This is now a one sided friendship. You may not see it but all of heaven does.” Theo said. “I’m sorry if this hurts you, I don’t want to hurt you, but deep down, I think you knew all this,” Theo says and walks over and gives him a hug and kisses his temple. He grabs Stiles’ hand and holds it and rubs his thumb over his hand.

“Theo, why does everyone leave me?” Stiles asks holding back tears. “Some people come into your life for just a season, you can’t have snow in the summertime,” Theo says. “Are you going to leave me, too, Theo?” Stiles asks Theo walks over to Stiles and just hugs him. He spreads he wings around him totally engulfing Stiles. This is new to Stiles, but he likes it, it’s like a cocoon. He’s sheltered and safe in here, with Theo. As if reading Stiles’ mind Theo teleports them into bed. Theo is still cuddled around Stiles. “It’s been a day, hasn’t it? Let’s get you into your sleep pants” Theo says to Stiles and he takes Stiles’ shoes off and helps Stile shimmy out of his jeans. Theo hands Stiles his shorts he sleeps in. “I have another pair if you want to wear some to sleep in” Stiles says to him. Theo nods and grabs a pair from the dresser. “Hey, Theo, while you’re standing over there, can I see you spread your wings?” Stiles asks him. Theo smiles, slips out of his jeans, and into the shorts he picks out. He spreads his wings and Stiles is shocked by how awesome, and how beautiful Theo looks. “Beautiful” is all Stiles can say. Theo walks over and gets in bed next to Stiles. They smile at each other. “Oh shoot,” Stiles says. And jumps out of bed. “What, what’s wrong?” Theo asks. “The laundry, I’m sure the washer has stopped by now, I need to put the clothes in the dryer, or they will smell damp. I’ll be right back” Stiles says as he runs out of the room and into the laundry room, he scoops up the clothes and shoves them in the dryer and puts and a handful of dryer sheets in. He put the dryer on the highest setting and turns it on and runs back to his room. He slides around the corner almost losing his balance and jumps into the bed almost hitting Theo in the head with his head. He grabs Theo’s are and drapes it around his waist and snuggled up to Theo. He didn’t know what it was about Theo, but when they snuggled up, cuddled up, all his trouble seem to go away, his brain calmed down and it was like he was disconnected with everything except Theo. He liked this, he could get used to this. Theo traced Stiles' nose with his finger. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Stiles' lips. Stiles kissed back. It was just lips on lips and then Stiles ran his tongue along the bottom of Theo’s lip and then bit as his bottom lip while pulling back. A moan escaped, from who, no one could know, maybe Stiles, maybe Theo, or both at the same time. Stiles slips his tongue into Theo’s mouth and Theo played with Stiles’ tongue with his own. This went on for about 5 to 10 minutes. Then Stiles pulled away and buried his face into Theo’s neck. A few minutes later Stiles was out. Theo could tell because of how Stiles’ breathing had changed. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad for either of them. If felt that as long as they had each other, it was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> End here?? Or continue on?? Shall we see how an Angel date goes??  
> Let me know!! I'm sure i can squeeze out a few thousand more words if not more.


End file.
